Behind Closed Doors
by DashingsDestiny
Summary: John Cena tries to help Cody Rhodes find a present for his girlfriend Layla. The two of them get locked in a storage depository with no way of getting out until morning. Emotions run high and John opens up about everything in his life past and present.
1. Chapter 1

New Story-Behind Closed Doors

It's a typical Friday night in the city of Boston. Everybody forgetting about the week and looking forward to the weekend. Children of all ages excited glad there is no high school, no college even no kindergarten. Parents doing there last bit of shopping ready for those two days ahead. Two small days that go very quickly but are anticipated and waited on.

As heavy rain began to fall the streets became more and more frantic. People dived for cover. Into the underground, into phone boxes wherever they could go to avoid the torrential rain. Umbrellas went up making the five o clock rush just that more difficult.

Traffic is increasing. Pedestrians increasing. The sound of hundreds of people shouting "Taxi" trying to get home and relax after a long week. Horns are beeping. Tired motorists are shouting displaying road rage where their patience had been tested and tested all week and now it had to blow.

…...

"I can't believe I agreed to do this." Moaned WWE Champion John Cena. The leader of the Cenation.

"I'm sorry John. If I would have asked Ted or Randy they would have just laughed at me." whined the sun of the American dream Dusty Rhodes.

John sarcastically laughed "Ha ha. There im laughing at you too Cody can I please go home?"

Cody looked at John not impressed and replied "Nice try John. I really need your help. I want to get something special for Layla."

John put his hand on his head pretending to think. "Flowers, chocolates, poisonous snake."

"Hey that's my girlfriend." Snapped Cody.

"The snakes for you Cody." replied John as he looked down at Cody in intimidating fashion."

"Sorry John." Replied Cody backing away. As he was backing away a light bulb came on in his head.

Cody walked back and said "You want to poison me."

John smiled and rubbed his knuckles on Cody's hair. "Of course I don't want you dead. I just had big plans for the first weekend off I have had in ages."

Cody quickly replied "Oh yeah what's that then?"

John shuffled a little bit and replied "I was going to sit in my boxers and watch the Dwayne Johnson movie box set."

Cody laughed "Again John nice try. Please help me. That why I came to Boston because I knew you could help me."

John continued to moan. "And if I don't?"

"Then Layla might leave me and I would want to be around my friends as much as possible and …."

John quickly butted in "Ok Cody where do you want to go?"

Cody pointed to a large department store across the road. John and Cody were stood with a huge group of people. At any other time someone would have noticed there was two WWE stars just stood waiting to cross the road but this was Friday. There was only one thing on everybody's mind.

…..

The two of them approached the department store. Cody ran into the store to get out of the rain. As John he looked at Cody strangely as he started to shake the rain water of him.

As John walked over Cody shook himself one last time covering John with even more water.

John wiped the water away from his eyes and said "Cody you looked like a stray dog when you were doing that."

Cody replied "I'm sorry John. I just really hate water."

John laughed and replied "Well that explains the smell if nothing else."

Cody looked at John replying "Very funny. So where first John."

John replied "What am I your personal shopper?"

Cody nodded his head and replied "Yes please. Not only that it helps my reputation if I am seen with you."

John laughed wiping more water from his forehead "I will just tell people you paid me."

Cody put his hands on his hips saying. "Now that would make you look rather gay wouldn't it."

John rolled his eyes and stared at Cody. He then said "No standing and talking like that would make you look rather gay oh dashing one."

Cody quickly moved his arms. "Where are we going first then?"

John pointed to one side of the store and said "The jewellery store would be good place to start."

…..

They both walked into the store. The shop was glistening with diamonds, emeralds, gold, silver, sapphire, and any other jewel you could think of.

Cody walked up to counter and spoke to one of the assistants. He asked "Hello I was wondering if you could help me I'm looking for something special for my partner."

Without any warning John put his arm around Cody's shoulder and said "He proposed yesterday. Im just so thrilled."

Cody quickly moved away as John started laughing with the shop assistant. As they finished laughing the assistant said "We have a number of things that may be suitable I will bring out a selection for you sir."

The assistant went into the back. Cody flicked Johns shoulder and said "That wasn't amusing."

John was still laughing a little "Im sorry Cody I beg to differ."

The assistant came back out with a velvet cushion full of jewellery. He put it down in front of Cody and John. "I hope one of these will be suitable."

Cody said "Thank you appreciate that."

John looked at his watch. As the seconds started to tick John thought "He better not take ages about this."

John watched as Cody picked up every item and looked at it for ages. "This necklace would look quite nice on Layla don't you think?"

John tried to help Cody "I think it would look very nice on her. You have to think is it something she can wear a lot or is it just going to come out on special occasions?"

"Your right John. I think I will still get her this necklace but I want to get her something that she will be able to use. I'm not sure jewellery is a good idea." Cody agreed with John.

As he motioned for the assistant to take the cushion away. He saw something and asked to take a look at it.

The assistant handed Cody a diamond sapphire ring. It was beautiful and glistened in the light. As Cody looked into it he could see his face.

"Hey John take a look at this." Said Cody

John turned around to Cody. As Cody lifted the ring up to show him a shiver went through John's body. John put his hand on the door frame as his head started to spin. The ring looked familiar to him but no in a good way. John was overwhelmed by a rush of emotions. He wanted to laugh. He wanted to cry. He wanted to pick the ring up and stamp on it over and over again. As he looked at the ring his blue eyes shined inside the jewel.

As the ring seemed to orbit around his mind John was snapped out of his trance by Cody talking.

"So how much is that ring then?" Cody asked

The assistant replied "Twenty seven thousand dollars sir."

"TWENTY SEVEN THOUSAND DOLLARS" Shouted Cody.

"Yes sir it is a quality personified sir." Replied the assistant.

John listened to Cody's disbelief at the price of the ring. John knew exactly how much the ring was worth. He knew everything about the ring. That ring was a big part of what John had eating inside of him.

"John have you seen this?"

"Yes Cody I have seen it."

"I mean look though John twenty seven thousand dollars."

"I heard Cody."

"Im all for showing love and commitment John but that amount for a ring that is just stupid."

"Ok Cody I hear you."

"I mean come on John what if someone brought that ring and it didn't work out."

"Ok Cody"

"You wouldn't know. One of them might not like what the other one does for a living."

"Why are you still talking Cody?"

"Someone might not be home enough for the marriage to work John."

"That's enough Cody"

"Or you know someone might even cheat on the other one and make things even worse John."

"I'm losing my patience Cody."

"And that person could be left all alone with a cheating wife and a bill for a twenty seven thousand dollar ring."

"WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP CODY." Shouted John square in front of Cody's face

Cody fell down to the ground in shock as John shouted at him. Cody reached his hand up and handed the ring back to the shop assistant. Cody started to shuffle along the floor with his bags. He looked up as John was stood by the door frame.

John's left hand was on his forehead. As Cody looked up John wiped a tear from his hoping that it would go unnoticed. Cody continued to shuffle out of the door

John stepped over Cody's shoulder to stand in his way. "Where are you going?"

Cody looked up with fear across his eyes. "I was going to the bathroom. I may need to change my trousers."

John held his hand out and helped Cody to his feet. "Im sorry Cody. Look have you brought something for Layla now."

"Yeah I got her that necklace." Replied Cody still a little shaken up.

John answered "Ok then we better get going. I just need to stop off somewhere."

"Ok John no problem thank you for your help today." replied Cody

Cody paid for Laylas necklace and the two of them left the shop. John walked further down the store. Cody dragged his feet a little behind. Cody was a little nervous around John after John had snapped like he did. Cody wasn't the smartest tool in the shed but he had realised it was probably something to do with his wife.

Cody just followed as John headed into a storage depository.

"What are we doing here John?"

"I just have to pick something up Cody ok." Answered John

With each word John spoke Cody noticed his mood lowering. His voice changing. His body shape slouching. Johns pace had got slower and slower as the afternoon had gone on.

Cody asked "John are you ok?"

"Im ok Cody." John snapped as he dropped his keys to the ground trying to unlock his box.

Cody and John both bent down behind a table to pick up the keys. All of a sudden the room started to turn black. John and Cody looked up as the last little bit of light disappeared. The sound of the huge metal depository door echoed around the small room.

"Oh that's just perfect" Muttered John

End of Part 1

I'm not too sure where this came from and not too sure what people will think but hopefully it is ok.

This only a two part story. Was only going to be one part but decided to change it.

Anyway Hope people like it

Bye

Bye


	2. Chapter 2Stars in his Eyes

Chapter 2- Stars in His Eyes

The room was dark. It was cold, damp and cramped. Two WWE superstars had been locked in the room with no possible way out.

"I don't believe this Cody how stupid can you be." Shouted John Cena leader of the Cenation.

"I'm sorry John I was going to pick up your keys for you I was trying to help." Quietly moaned Cody Rhodes as he found a light and turned it on.

"Yeah you were a real help Cody. You know this exactly what I wanted to happen today." Sarcastically replied John

Cody started to stutter "I just…."

"Save your crap Cody. I'm just going to ring someone to get us out of here." Snapped John.

John took his phone out of his pocket. He walked around trying to see if he could get any signal. "Damn it. I have this top of the range phone and I can't get any signal." John shouted as he stomped around the small depository.

"I might have some signal." Said Cody as his head perked up.

John glared at Cody and said "Well why don't you have a look then Cody."

Cody got his phone from his jacket. "Ooh I have one bar." John continued to stare a hole through Cody as he dialled the numbers.

"Hey Ted… WAZZZZUUPPPP" said Cody as his friend the fortunate son Ted DiBiase Jr answered.

"Look Ted I have a bit off a….." Cody moved his phone away from his ear. He shook it a little bit and said "Bit of a problem Johnny boy my phone has died."

In one quick movement John pushed over the table that was in the middle of the room. John's facial expression had turned to anger. His cheeks had turned a bright red. A small amount of sweat glistened on his fore head.

He grabbed Cody and pushed him up against the case of safes. He pulled hold of Cody's shirt and said "So you're telling me that I am stuck here until tomorrow morning."

Cody didn't reply but nodded his head in agreement. John let go of Cody. He punched the door letting out some more of his frustrations.

John put his arm on to the door. He leaned his head onto his arm so his eyes were completely blacked out. John could feel the temperature of his skin rising. He had blacked out the room and everything around him. In his mind he could see one group of stars in his black mind. There was one star in the middle of four stars. The stars on the outside were bright and lit up the sky. As for the star in the middle it was dimming it was shining but dimming at the same time.

His eyes lit up again as Cody lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you ok John?"

"Does it look like I'm ok?" Snapped back John

Cody's eyes rolled and looked to the floor. He slowly shuffled away from John and picked up the table. John continued to lean on the door. He watched Cody go sit down on the floor in the other corner of the room.

John moved away from the door and walked over to Cody. He stood over him and coughed. Cody looked up at the large intimidating John Cena stood over him. Cody turned his head away and held his arms across his eyes.

John smiled and said "You look like a child that has been sent to the naughty corner."

Cody moved his arms saying "Your scary when your angry." and quickly moved them back.

John held his arm out to Cody and said "Get up you fool."

John helped Cody to his feet. "Its ok we will only be in here for twelve hours or so. Maybe you can teach me some of those Dashing tips of yours."

Cody snapped back "I'm not dashing anymore Mystirio rearranged my face." Cody started to look upset and looked down to the floor again.

John started to laugh. "Oh come Cody you're still dashing. Every time you walk into a room all the women give you the once over."

Cody lifted his head up and enthusiastically replied "Really?"

John laughed replying "Yeah of course they do. They look once and it's over."

Cody turned his head in disgust and said "Oh thank you very much John."

John was still laughing "I'm sorry Cody I couldn't resist."

Cody and John both sat on the floor. John took his cap off and started to scratch the back of his head. He looked over at Cody and said "Lets play I spy."

Cody replied "Oh that sounds fun. Ok me first. I spy with my little eye something beginning with F."

John looked around trying to think what it could be. After a while he said "I don't know what it is?"

Cody laughed and replied "Fruity pebble."

John stood up really quickly "That's not funny Cody."

Cody was laughing but the expression on Johns face had changed. Cody was already in the dog house he didn't want to make things worse.

"Sorry John bad joke." Said Cody.

John slowly sat back down on the floor. He cupped his hands together. As his hands joined together he pointed the two thumbs out and pressed them both to his lips. His eyes closed again drifting John off into his mind.

There were now hundreds of stars. They were all still circled around the one star in the middle. All of a sudden another star came in next to the middle star. Every other star started to move and circle around the second star. The first star was lighting up the sky but the other stars were drawn like a magnetic field to this other star.

John quickly opened his eyes. "I'm sorry again Cody. I'm just a little bit snappy today."

Cody quietly answered "Its ok John that is understandable. Im sorry for using the Rock Joke. I know that's a sore point at the moment."

John let out a huge sigh. He knew he was getting into a conversation that he didn't want.

"I respect the rock. He is one of the greatest of all time. What annoys me is he comes to four or five shows and he expects to be the centre of attention. Like everything crumbled and went to pieces when he left. How disrespectful is that to the likes of Randy, Shaun, Hunter, Adam, and Chris, everyone who actually has been here over the last seven years."

As Cody Listened to John he could see that what John was saying had come from the heart.

Cody replied "I know but that is the thing because he was around in the attitude era that is what people consider is the golden age of WWE and once that era ended we started to go down hill. What would people be like if my Dad said that about his era?"

John replied "Rock is great but don't have much time for the guy to be honest."

Cody answered "Think we will leave that point."

John replied "Yeah think that is a good idea."

Cody looked around a little confused "What were you coming here to get from the safe then?"

John quickly answered "Oh nothing it doesn't matter."

Cody quickly replied "Well we have a lot of time to kill so you may as well take a look."

John thought for a second and then reluctantly said "Ok fine."

John went to his coat pocket and took out his keys. He checked the number that was on a small piece of paper in his wallet. 23477.

He slowly walked over to the cabinet of safes in the far corner. John took the first key which unlocked the outside door. As John pulled out a safe the size of a large shoe box he coughed with the amount of dust that came from the top of the safe.

"How long has that been in there John? There's more dust on that than on Randys no baby oil lent box." Coughed Cody.

"That has been in here since I was twenty years old." Answered John.

John took the second key as he began to open the box he turned his back to Cody so he couldn't see as he lifted the lid.

John looked in the box as he placed the lid on the table. He smiled as he spotted a bottle of Jack Daniels. "At least we won't die of thirst."

John handed the bottle of whisky to Cody. He continued to look into the box.

Cody took a swig out of the bottle. "Wow it still tastes good after all these years."

"Yeah its one of those things that lasts that well." Replied John

John put the lid half on the box. "Let me have some of that."

Cody handed the bottle to John. John took a couple of swigs "I needed that."

All of a sudden Cody shouted "WHAT THE HELL."

John quickly turned around. "Cody put that down."

"John why do you have a gun in your secret safe." snapped Cody. Cody shacked as he held the gun in his hand. Cody was scared. The fear consumed him. The questions flew into his head. Why would John have a gun? What is it doing here? Why was he coming to where it is?"

John slowly approached Cody. John could see Cody's hands shaking. John took the gun away from Cody slowly and gently. "It was just something I had a long time ago Cody. I forgot it was even in there."

As John took the gun away Cody stepped back. "Why was it in there in the first place John?"

John looked straight at Cody. He could see how terrified Cody was. He would have to tell one of his deepest darkest secrets.

John said "I'm going to tell you something and it mustn't leave this room."

Cody snapped back "You have a gun. If you told me to sing the Barney song I would."

John nodded his head. "Just give me a second Cody this is quite hard."

John held his hands over his eyes as he composed him self. As the light disappeared the stars appeared again.

John saw the middle star again. It was dim. It was barley lit. The other stars were bright. The other stars were around the middle star. They clustered up around the middle star so it disappeared.

John opened his eyes. He looked to see if Cody was any calmer but he wasn't.

"Cody I was bullied as a kid." John said very quietly.

Cody replied "There is no way. You would crush them with one hand."

John gulped and replied "_Its not funny Cody. I was bullied and I was bullied badly. They used to follow me home. They used to stick my head in the toilet every day. They used to put dog crap in my bag. They cornered me in the workshop and made me shout that I was in love with our homosexual woodwork teacher. I suffered 343 black eyes, 176 grazed knees, had to replace 65 pairs of shoes, 140 backpacks. I was forced to walk home in my underwear 45 times. I had 80 detentions for homework that I had done but had got trashed."_

Cody watched as John spoke. Cody noticed the smallest of tears in John's eye. With every number with everything he mentioned Johns face creased up. Cody could see just how much it was hurting John talking about it.

Cody spoke "John you don't have to this."

"Yes I do Cody. You want to know why I had the gun I was going to kill them and then kill myself." Snapped John

Cody gasped as John said those bone shuddering words. John fell to his knees with his face on the table. Tears started to drip from Johns eyes.

Cody was shell-shocked. He slowly walked over and gently put his hand on Johns shoulder. All of a sudden John jumped back up.

Cody took a step back. John was shaking. He had the gun in his hand. Cody shouted "John please put the gun down."

"No Cody you wanted to know well here it is. John pointed the gun at Cody's head as Cody tripped over and crawled back towards the corner. John stalked Cody and began to talk.

_"I had found this gun in the river after they had pushed me in there. I took it home and cleaned it up. It worked there was six bullets. I walked into the words and shot one into a tree. There was five left for each one of them and one for me….."_ The more John spoke the more he shacked. The tears streamed down his face and the sweat dripped off his brow.

_"I went to there normal spot. I hid in the shadows. Hid in the hedges. They walked past I had a perfect shot of each and everyone of them. The rain was lashing down. The wind was blowing. I had to keep wiping the rain from my eye. I pointed the gun out of the hedge. My hand was shaking and damp. As my finger pulled back the trigger it was if an electrical bolt had gone through my heart. I let go before it fired. I couldn't do it I felt like a coward I felt like a scared little child. I ran and ran tripped up on what seemed like a hundred curbs. As I arrived home the was the words your going to eat shit Felix, spray painted on my window. I ignored it and ran to the back garden. I had this tree house I ran to it. I had set up a loose to hang myself from. I couldn't take it anymore. I put the gun in my safe and attached the loose to my neck. I looked out at the garden looked at my house. Could see my brothers chilling in their room, my parents were watching TV. It didn't matter whether I was there or not. I walked to the edge of the tree house and looked one final time. I was about to jump when…"_

As John had been talking he had been falling. He was on his knees. His clothes were damp with sweat. His eyes had gone a purpled colour with the amount of tears in his eyes. John was a mess Cody had sat down on the floor with his arm around John.

Cody said "John this is too hard for you. You have to stop."

John took a couple of short breaths. He closed his eyes again. The stars appeared in his eyes again but this time there were only two. He watched as the dimmed star was losing light. Then this blinding bright white star appeared by the dimmed star. Almost immediately the middle star began to brighten. Both stars were bright but then the second star began to lose its brightness.

John opened his eyes. He ignored Cody and carried on "_Then I heard this voice. It was soft. It was sweet. I had never heard it before." Johns eyes started to dry up a little. He shuffled back to lean up against the wall._

_"The voice was behind me which was strange because that was the tree house."_

_She said "Please don't do that John."_

_"I didn't want to turn around. I didn't know who it was. I asked who you are."_

_"My name is Elizabeth." She replied_

_"I was confused I didn't know who this girl was."_

_"What are you doing? Leave me alone."_

_She was stubborn "No im not going to leave you alone. Because if you jump then I have to try and pull you back up and im not that strong."_

John started to smile as he spoke about his wife Liz Cena. The more he spoke about her the more he sat upright.

Cody was listening intently. He didn't not know that John had wounds this deep. He did not know that Johns mind and memories were this complex.

_John continued "I was stubborn and snapped back…"_

_"The don't bother. Just leave me alone."_

_She walked out to the edge of the tree house._

_She asked "and why would I do that?"_

_"Because you don't know me and I don't know you and it wouldn't make a shred of difference either way whether I jumped or not."_

_"All of a sudden I was startled. She took my left hand. She rubbed her thumb up and down my finger. I felt electricity. I felt desire. I felt a fire a flame re ignite inside the pit of my stomach as our hands touched for the first time. I looked to my right and she was stood there holding my hand looking back at me. She smiled at me with her pearly white teeth and said_

_"If you jumped it would make a difference."_

_"I had no intention of jumping now but remained stubborn and said…"_

_"Why would it make a difference?"_

_She replied "Because then I would have anyone to take me out for coffee tomorrow."_

Cody watched as Johns hands were fidgeting. John's tears had stopped falling down his face. He could see that the story he was being told meant a lot to John.

_John continued to talk "I was amazed. This mystery woman. This beautiful stranger had came out of nowhere and saved my life. Her hand continued to stroke the hand she was holding with her other hand she took the rope from around my neck. The rope dropped down behind me._

_"She still had a hold on my hand saying"_

_"You're a whole lot more handsome without a rope around your neck."_

_"She took a hold of both my hands. She was a little shorter than I was. She tiptoed on her feet and kissed me very softly but only shortly. She leaned back down and I said…._

_"Thank you."_

_"She asked "What for?"_

_"I quickly replied "For saving my life."_

_"She didn't say a word. She just removed her hands from mine and moved them up to my face. Her thumbs caressed my cheek bones. She moved her face towards mine and whispered "I couldn't let you die."_

_As she whispered her lips approached mine. I took a short breath as I moved into kiss her. Our lips touched as the rain stopped falling. The kiss wasn't passionate or erotic it was tender and soft. As we kissed the clouds in the night sky disappeared. The full moon appeared behind the tree house making it seem like we were kissing on the front of the moon._ It was magical Cody. How could something so magical turn into such mayhem?

End of Chapter 2.

Ok it was supposed to be 1 chapter then 2 then I started writing this chapter and hit the 3000 mark which I don't really like going over so I ended it there. There will be a chapter 3 but that should be the last one. (The funny thing is I was preaching to Kelly about not adding on extra chapters Lol.) Sorry Lady

My message for the day. Bullying is horrible. It's wrong and shouldn't happen. I as so many have been were bullied as a child still am a little bit today. Having a joke and a mess around is one thing but when somebody is mentally or physically damaged then there is something wrong.

Anyway hope people Like Chapter 2. I know my loyal John Cena fan readers may not like how I had Liz in the story but she may end up looking like the bad one somewhere Lol. I may have chapter 3 up tomorrow depends what I am doing Lol.

Bye

P.s Well done to Azerbaijan in the Eurovision song contest.


	3. The Only Regret

Chapter 3-

Cody looked on as John continued to stare down at the floor. John had poured his heart out but it seemed to Cody like he as only just beginning. John had torn open his mind and let out some horrible memories of things that had happened to him. Cody had never even thought that John would have been bullied.

Cody had the perception that John had always been strong. Always been muscled. Always been a guy that people looked up to and never got on the wrong side of.

That was the thing. People's perceptions can be wrong. People's opinions can be just that. You can look at people and see one type of person when inside they could be several.

Cody had been given an awakening on how he shouldn't judge people on what they look like.

Cody sat down next to John and said "It's ok John we can stop talking about this if you want I can see it is getting to you."

John replied still with his voice a bit muffled from the small amount of crying "Its fine Cody. I have had that locked inside my mind for so long that I was beginning to think I would never let it out. I want to continue to try and get these demons, these thoughts these regrets out of my head."

Cody looked confused. He watched as John started to rub his eyes. Cody asked "What do you mean regrets? You're living out your dream in the WWE and you are married to your childhood sweetheart. I know your marriage is a bit rocky right know but what regrets could you possibly have?"

John quickly started to backtrack his words. "No I don't have any regrets. It was just a slip of the tongue Cody."

Cody shook his head as Johns eyes started to roll. John was hoping praying that Cody didn't go into it further.

Cody walked around the room a little and sat back down. He looked at John and said "I may be a lot of things but I'm not stupid. What regrets John? You said that you had these demons to get out so let them out now. Whatever you say will not leave this room. One because I respect you and your confidentially and two because you will kill me if it does."

John had a small smile across his face. He turned to Cody and sarcastically said "Since when do you give me advice?"

Cody laughed and replied "Since you got us locked in this depository…. Oh wait that was me."

John nodded his head and replied "I really don't want to go into it Cody."

Cody replied "Come on John."

John snapped "No Cody drop it."

Cody quickly shuffled away "Ok John I'm sorry."

There was twenty minutes of awkward silence. John sat on one side of the room. He had his fists clenched. Small amounts of sweat was on his knuckles and forehead. He wasn't angry about his regret it just brought feelings and emotions flooding back.

John had been in the WWE for 9 years. He had done everything there was to do professionally but his personal life was another matter. He could never get it right. He was with his childhood sweetheart. They were married but there was a distance between them.

Cody decided to break the silence "Guess this means I can't get Layla a present now."

John quietly replied "No I'm afraid not Cody."

Cody moaned "Oh damn it. She better not leave me."

John laughed and replied "She won't leave you for not buying her a present. It's not her birthday is it?"

Cody lowered his head "No."

"Well there you go then. I have never seen someone get so worked up over a present." Said John as he walked back over to sit next to Cody.

"Well I really like her John. It's not something that happens to me very much." Said Cody looking in his own world.

John hugged Cody's shoulder and replied "She won't leave you and if she does then I will go and see her."

Cody sarcastically replied "Oh great she would have split up with me and then the first male she sees is you. I wouldn't stand a chance."

John laughed but then went serious and answered "Well if she does leave you and you really like her or even more than like then fight for her. You don't want to be referring to Layla as the one that got away. You don't want to let her walk out of the door never to return and you don't want to spend the rest of you life thinking what could have been."

Cody looked bemused. John spoke like he knew exactly what Cody was thinking. Exactly what Cody felt.

Cody asked "Did your wife walk out then and you fought to win her back is that how you know?"

John knew he had to talk now. He wanted to keep this last regret. This last demon locked away but it at the front of his mind now. If he didn't tell Cody he would go crazy.

John answered "No Cody. I was talking about someone different. Someone I let go. Someone I let walk out of my life without even fighting.

"Who are you talking about?" Asked Cody

John sat up straight against the wall. "Time for another story Cody."

Cody replied "Ok Granddad."

John lightly punched Cody on the arm before he started to talk.

"When I first came to the WWE I was in awe. The people that were walking around the legends, Future hall of famers, superstars I grew up watching and idolising. Every time I got to work I would try and bust a gut to talk to people. Every time I approached someone they would tell me to go away or make an excuse to walk away themselves. This went on for months. The only friend I had was Randy."

Cody could see that it hurt John that nobody gave him the time of day.

John carried on "But then one day that changed. I remember it to every last detail."

"I got to work the same time I always did. The show started at seven I was always there between two and four. I went to the locker room to put all my things in there. I headed to get some coffee."

"I was there by the coffee machine and Bob Holly came over."

"_Hey Bob how's it going?"_

"_Don't talk to me rookie. I've got no time for wasters like you."_

I thought to myself "That's a great start to the day."

"I continued to walk around the backstage area and stretching keeping the blood flowing ready for the show. A saw big show stood by the lunch tray."

"_Hello Paul. I was wondering if I could ask some advice."_

"_Here's some advice leave me alone."_

"There was no way I was going to push my luck with that guy. I was getting really fed up with people giving me the cold shoulder. I wanted to find a hole somewhere and just crawl away. I loved being in the ring and the sound of the crowd but once I went back through the curtain I hated it."

"I made another coffee and sat on a flight of steps just counting down the minutes until I had my match. I watched as superstars laughed and joked around. The divas were there doing there make up."

"I looked on as a group of divas kept looking at me pointing and laughing. I just lowered my head thinking "What's the point?"

"As I looked up one of the divas were walking over to me. I lowered my head again thinking this was just going to be another humiliation."

"_Hello there im Torrie Wilson."_

I wasn't in the mood to be mocked and made a fool of.

"_What's the deal did you draw straws to see who had to come over here and humiliate me."_

"_No not at all. I actually think it is horrible how people are treating you just because you are new around here."_

"I was shocked. I didn't know if she was genuine or not but I wasn't going to stay sceptical."

"_Sorry. I'm John Cena."_

"_Pleased to meet you. Do you fancy getting a coffee? We have a while before the show starts."_

"_Sure sounds good." _

"We went and got our coffees and sat in the canteen. I couldn't believe that this girl was giving me the time of day. She was funny, caring, friendly, and smart and to throw in my thought at the time she was the sexiest women I had ever seen."

Cody butted in "Hold on Torrie Wilson. That's the playboy cover girl. Go 2002 Cena."

John snapped "No Cody it was nothing like that. Just shut up and let me talk."

"_So how long have you been here then John?" Asked Torrie_

"_About four months now." Replied John_

"_How are you finding it?" Enquired Torrie_

"_I love being in the ring. Doesn't matter who it is against." Replied John with a smile on his face_

"_Yeah there is nothing like a WWE crowd. They give you that adrenalin that you need regardless of the result." Replied Torrie_

"_Yeah that's exactly it. Not very popular back here though." Answered John as he lowered his head. _

"_Im guessing some of the 'veterans' are giving you a hard time?" Asked Torrie_

"_Yeah the are. I respect every last one of them but I would have thought they would understand. They must have been in the same position as me." Replied John_

"_I know how you feel John. When I first went to WCW I didn't know anyone. If it wasn't for Peter I don't think I would have lasted very long."_

"_Who is Peter?" Asked John _

"_Oh Peter is my husband." Answered Torrie with a smile on her face_

"_Well I would like to meet Peter. He is a very lucky guy." Said John as he smiled knowing he had finally found a friend in the WWE to talk to._

"_Aww thank you that's very sweet." Replied Torrie as the sparkle in her eyes made John smile again_

_John looked around as some of the other superstars glared a hole right through him. _

"_Well at least I will have one friend here. Thank you Torrie."_

"_Give it time Hun. You just have to get to know some people. We will finish our coffees and I will introduce you to Rey, Eddie, Chavo and Peter."_

"_Thank you Torrie. Just one question. What made you come talk to me?"_

_Torrie fluttered her eyes and replied "Just something about you that's all."_

"We were really good friends for years after that. Once I was friends with Torrie I started forming more friendships. The whole time that I was on Smackdown we would hang out. Go to movies, out to dinner we even went clubbing once."

I helped her through her divorce. She was heartbroken and she needed a friend. I was a shoulder to cry on. The thing is with every day and every minute I spent with her I started to fall for her."

Cody quickly steadied himself as he almost fell of the chair. "You were in love with Torrie Wilson."

"Yes Cody I was. We were friends for years. We even were dating for a little bit but it was never going to last because we were such good friends." John spoke

Cody replied "Well were you really in love with Torrie. I mean come on every guy in the world has been in love with a playboy cover girl if you know what I mean. How exactly did you feel about Torrie?"

John glared at Cody. John knew exactly how he felt about her but was it something he wanted to re surface.

"Do I really have to do this Cody?" Asked John

Cody quickly replied "Yes."

John sighed and started to talk….

"When I looked into Torries eyes they looked like stars. They mesmerised me and had me thinking about her all day. I could just pass her and say hello and that was it I would think about her for the whole day. Her golden hair looked like angels themselves had come down from heaven putting a little bit of sunlight in there for all to see. She had a smile that was infectious."

"I could have been having the crapiest, most miserable day and one smile from Torrie made everything better. Her body was carved to perfection. When God created the heavens and Earth I am sure that Torrie was his template."

"Every time I saw her fireworks set off in the pit of my stomach. She sent electricity along my veins and nerves. She was like a drug if he saw her once I wanted to see her again. If I was with her wanted to be with her for longer. If I had to leave then I would get annoyed. If she had to leave then I would get upset. Every emotion I had for so many years centred on that woman."

"She had me in love with her. She had me hating anyone who did her any harm no matter how minimal. She could make me happy. She could make me sad. I would get jealous, I would get protective. I would go nuts just thinking about her thinking of her from the moment I woke up to the moment I went to sleep."

"There Cody I told you how I felt about her."

Cody watched as John tried to get his breath back. Cody muttered "Ok so you were head over heals in love with her."

Cody asked "Why didn't you ever tell her?"

John replied "Because there was always some kind of drama. She had so much going on her life. So many things that was more important than me. We were such good friends if I told her all of that then I could have lost her completely. I decided that I would rather have her as a friend than not at all."

Cody good see how much it had affected John. "That is your one regret isn't it? You never told her how you felt."

John answered "I always dropped little hints but I always used her first reaction as a clue. If her reaction wasn't good I quickly turned it into a joke and diverted her attention to something else. I had one opportunity that would have been perfect. It was the day she left the WWE"

"_Thank you all so much. That was a wonderful leaving party. I'm going to miss you all. God bless you all." Torrie shouted as she got into the car ready to go back to Houston Texas._

_They started to drive the car to the airport. _

"_That was an amazing party. I am really going to miss everyone." Said Torrie still wiping tears from her eyes._

"_Everyone is going to miss you too Tor. You're like a ray of sunshine around that locker room." Replied Lillian hugging Torries shoulder._

"_I am a bit upset about one thing though." Said Torrie as her mood lowered a bit_

"_Oh yeah what's that?" Asked Lillian_

"_Where was John? He was one of the most important people I wanted there." Replied Torrie as her voice went a little quiet_

"_He is the top guy now Tor. He probably had some interview or TV appearance to be at." Answered Lillian trying to keep Torries spirits up._

"_I know but he is one of my closest friends and I haven't even been able to contact him today. Have had no texts, calls anything. It is like he isn't even bothered that I am leaving." Replied Torrie in a sharp voice_

"_Of course he would be bothered you're leaving. Maybe he didn't want to be around those tearful goodbyes. You know what big muscular men like that are like any kind of emotion they run a mile. I'm sure you will hear from him before the day is out." Answered Lillian in her soft caring voice._

"_Yeah im sure your right." Said Torrie_

_They arrived at the airport. _

"_Oh my god I complete you're leaving Tor. What am I going to do without you?" Said Lillian as she and Torrie both started to cry._

"_Don't be stupid. You will be fine. Remember you are always welcome to come see me. Are you sure you can't stay and wait with me?"_

"_Sorry Tor got to get back. Got to get on the road tomorrow."_

_The two of them hugged as tears ran down there face. Torrie waved as Lillian got back in her car and drove away. Torrie wiped the tears from her eyes and went to check in. She sat down in the café and waited to hear her flight be called. _

_Torrie just sat there stirring her coffee thinking of her six years in the WWE. All of a sudden she dropped the spoon to the ground. _

"_JOHN" she shouted _

_She ran over and hugged John tightly. _

"_John what are you doing here?"_

"_You didn't think I was going to let you go without saying goodbye."_

"_Why weren't you at the party? I missed you tonight."_

"_I couldn't face it. Everybody would be talking to you and wishing you well. I wanted to say goodbye on your own."_

"_Aww John that's so sweet. I have an hour until my flight do you want to get a coffee."_

"_No its ok Tor but could we go outside want to talk to you somewhere privately."_

"_Sure ok."_

_The two of them walked outside and stood by a small garden that was near the airport. _

_Torrie watched as John checked nobody was around. _

"_You really don't want to show anyone else your sensitive side do you." Laughed Torrie._

_John took hold of both Torries hands. _

"_I have so many things I want to say to you and only a small amount of time to say it."_

_Torrie looked into Johns eyes. She sensed heartbreak and hurt but thought it was just because of the goodbye._

"_You are the most kind, caring, sensitive, wonderful women I have ever met. You have brought light and happiness to so many people me included."_

_Torrie held tightly to Johns hands. She had more tears running down her cheeks. She replied "John you're the best male friend I have ever had. You have helped me through so many dark times in the last few years. I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for you."_

_John put his fists against his eyes trying to stop any tears from coming out. As the two of them stayed with there eyes fixed on one another's, dark clouds started to form overhead. _

_John continued to talk "Torrie you are a beautiful women, with an even more beautiful heart, you are strong, determined and a fighter. With everything you have been through and you are still standing. You are stronger than most in the world including me."_

_Torrie wasn't afraid to show her emotions. Tears were running down her face. Her mascara had run down to her cheeks. Torrie looked into Johns eyes as two single drops of tear fell from John's eyes. _

"_John you have no idea how much I am going to miss you. You have no idea how much it is going to affect me not being able to see you everyday. It's going to be like a piece of me is missing….."_

_Torrie stopped talking as John let go of her hands and hugged her tightly. _

"_Im going to miss you so much Torrie." _

_John was crying properly now tears were falling down his face. Torries mascara had run onto the shoulders of Johns white shirt. _

"_Let's not talk John. Let's just say nothing."_

_The two of them held onto each other tightly. The minutes passed by as rain began to fall down. They didn't say a word they didn't move a muscle. _

_Torrie just kept her arms wrapped around John's waist. She rested her head on John's chest. She listened to his heart beating in tune with the rain. Rain flowed through her and down her back. She didn't care. She wanted to savour these last few moments with John._

_Johns white shirt was soaked. The shoulders were black from Torries mascara. His tears mixed with the rain and fell into Torries hair. He leaned his head next to Torries. He started to smell her hair. Even with all the rain the scent of apple blossom still lingered in her hair. His arms clung on to her waist. He never wanted this moment to end._

_John started thinking in his head "Just tell her. You have to tell her." Then he was startled as Torrie moved her head and looked up to his eyes._

"_Im Sorry John I have to get my flight."_

"_Ok Torrie."_

_Torrie lifted her head and softly pressed her damp lips to Johns. She softly kissed him and moved away. She slowly took her hands away from his waist and stroked his hands. _

_She moved away and whispered "Goodbye John"_

_John watched as Torrie walked back towards the airport. _

_All of a sudden he shouted "Torrie I need to say something."_

_Torrie turned around. John could see her bright blue eyes glisten from the street lamp. His stomach whirled with butterflies. _

_He took a deep breath before those three words came from his lips._

_He continued to hesitate before he said "Safe Journey Torrie"_

"_Goodbye John"_

_John watched as Torrie walked back into the airport. _

_He fell to his knees and leaned his head into the muddy grass below._

_He began to sob "Why couldn't I say it? Why couldn't I say it?"_

_He stood up and punched a tree shouting "WHY COULDN'T I SAY IT?"_

Cody saw tears falling down Johns face. John started to mutter "Why couldn't I say it Cody? Why Couldn't I say it?"

Cody went over and pulled John onto his shoulder.

Cody replied "Because you loved her enough to let her go John. Torrie needed to leave that night and you loved her so much that you let her go."

The two of them stayed in silence. John cried for a little longer on Cody's shoulder. Cody just let John lean.

A few hours later.

"Have you two been in here all night?" Said a security guard

John and Cody quickly stood up. John replied "Yes officer we locked ourselves in last night."

The security guards "Ok guys lets go get you a coffee."

Cody replied "Cheers officer."

Cody began to follow the security guard. He looked back and John was stood there.

"What you waiting for John? Don't forget you still have to help me find something for Layla." Said Cody in a very confident voice.

"I won't forget Cody. Just need to pick something up from my box." Answered John

Cody carried on walking and shouted back "Ok then well hurry up. I want to miss the morning rush."

John walked back into the depository. He put a chair by the door so it wouldn't shut again. He walked over to his box and unlocked. Inside underneath some other things was a piece of paper. He took out the piece of paper and locked his box away.

He left the depository and walked to a pay phone and dialled some numbers.

"Hello"

"Hey Tor its John"

End of Story

Sorry that took so long to update. Hope people still liked it.

Thank you all for the lovely reviews I enjoy getting them and they help me to become a better writer.

If you haven't already check out my other ongoing story Soldier of the Kingdom. It is my favourite story I have written.

Also thank you to Cenationxprincess. I have been writing exactly a year now and there is no way I would have even thought about writing if it wasn't for her.

Thank you Lady your one in a million and even though I have been writing a year still want you as my fan fiction pro and manager Lol.

That CM Punk segment on Raw was absolutely awesome. It is the best segment I have seen for a long time and CM Punk is going to be sorely missed. He is a great wrestler good on the mic and one of the top guys in the WWE just never given much of a chance.

Thank you all again

Matt


End file.
